Larry and the No Good Autobots!
'''Larry and the No Good Autobots! '''Is a sci-fi Veggietales movie. It's lesson is to focus on passion and not popularity, even when it comes to business and what God says about passion. Characters * Louie Lipdunnit the Manager, portrayed by Larry the Cucumber * Miss Mochakiss the Consultant, portrayed by Petunia Rhubarb * Test Agent Jimmy, portrayed by Jimmy Gourd * Test Agent Bob, portrayed by Bob the Tomato * Miss Metal the Mother Robot * Gabrilina the Sister Robot * Sir Steelnerves, Metal's boyfriend * ClueBloop, the YouTube parody used for this film Setting This film is set mainly within a ClueBloop video hosting facility, similar to the real life YouTube facility set in Los Angeles, USA. Some scenes of the city sidewalks and area surrounding the ClueBloop facility are used, mainly for the robot's attack scenes. We also get to see some footage of ClueBloop including a few videos made by users on it. The Los Angeles parody city is called Courgette Heights. If it was a real city, it's location may be in somewhere in San Francisco, USA. Plot Louie Lipdunnit and Miss Mochakiss see that tons of users really like their video hosting site called ClueBloop, whose slogan is "Mashed with Gossip!" It went from posting Animal and original videos to posting memes, Poopy Clues (parody of YouTube Poops) which are initialized as POOPc's, and pranks and vlogs (called Veggie Blogs). One day after a rock concert, Louie tells Miss Mochakiss that many people uploaded footage of the concert to ClueBloop and since its copyrighted by NezzerWorks LTD, it has to be taken down. Miss Mochakiss finds out that as they keep deleting the concert video, 3 more show up in its place, and the countless other content is violating their rules. Bad language, grown-up content and graphic imagery (including people being creamed by pies midair) are just some of the rule violations they encounter. Test Agent Jimmy has the perfect plan to alleviate their content crisis: two Autobots to replace their work and take down the bad videos. Louie gets Miss Metal and Mochakiss gets Gabrilina, (nicknamed Gabby) Metal's teenage daughter robot. Jimmy gets to have Sir Steelnerves who happens to be Metal's boyfriend robot. They take away the role of the workers, and they only com back for occasional operations and to recharge the robots. The workers are proud to keep earning money by the Autobots. Louie and Mochakiss go to a coffee shop called Rowdy Roast's and try out their Pegasus Smoothie (parody of Starbuck's Unicorn Shake) and record it to ClueBloop. In just one hour it gains 1,500 views and explodes in the news. Jimmy and Bob do a skit involving Bob trolling (referring to it as splatting) several players in a lighthearted Team Fortress 2 parody called Hi-Ho Cherry Oh! where instead of weapons, they splat other players with pies. Bob uses a cheat he learned from another ClueBloop user called Honey D-Vine who made a cheat splitting on more pies at a quicker rate without buying a speed upgrade. Bob's video ends with his video ending linking to 2 more video with deceiving thumbnails. The workers are all out, happy to be taking off from work with the autobots doing it all. But this bliss is soon disrupted by a cellphone call Louie gets from Miss Metal, that their facility is in a state of emergency. Louie and Mochakiss return to the quiet facility that night to see what the problem is. Gabby tells them that her mom needs to be "plugged in". So Mochakiss takes the plug and sticks it into Metal's skirt on her (Metal's) back, and she suddenly wakes up after a couple seconds, startling Louie and Mochakiss. She then explains that there has been a rumor going on that due to operational failure and rule violations by users, ClueBloop may have to be shut down or closed temporarily for management, but either way they will lose millions of dollars. Louie decides to keep the site as-is for the sake of profit, and instead upgrades Miss Metal and Gabby, as well as Steelnerves to perform more operational functions at a faster rate. That night, Louie and Mochakiss go home. In the living room they together waste time watching unimportant and low-quality media, to the point they fall asleep. In the morning they feel that nothing is special anymore, and as they take a stroll in Courgette Heights, there are newspapers, TVs, cellphones, computers and mobile devices playing all around them. Their content ranges from dumb to outrageous, and the people surrounding them are having a blast wasting their time and not being productive. But then after an elderly pea tells the two about how social media destroyed his career as a constructor and doctor, Miss Metal takes revenge on ClueBloop's downfall. She orders her secret unnamed villain to destroy the people by social media. The media platforms including phones and tvs and mobile and all, start coming to life, with monstrous weeds and vines growing out of people's phones, evil clowns and villains including Bad Apple driving cars smashing through TV screens, rabid porcupines and fleas coming out of mobile devices, and snakes smashing their way out of compute screens. Miss Metal and Gabby are so outraged that ClueBloop lost its popularity and shut down, that they shot Mind Numbing Lasers at Louie and Miss Mocha, which thankfully they dodged swiftly. Louie and Mocha make it safe into the ClueBloop Headquarters, which is now taken over by people playing an Internet cafe and messing around on social media, whereas Bob and Jimmy are livestreaming more Hi-Ho Cherry Oh with a new account, because Bob got banned previously for cheating. This time Bob is spamming and attacking other players telling to "go eat rotten bananas!" for winning when Bob didnt win. Suddenly the TV turns black and Bob and Jimmy are confused. Suddenly a truck being driven by Bad Apple smashes through the TV and kidnaps Bob and Jimmy, placing them in the smelly backseats that have not been cleaned in months. Louie and Mocha are slammed against the wall by Miss Metal and Sir Steelnerves. They tie up Mochakiss and Louie in rope, forcing them to watch a hypnosis video while paper shredder is in front of them, shredding down all the credit cards, debit cards and money they have. when Miss Metal puts the cash in the shredder, the screen cuts to black when the shredding noise starts and then fades. Category:Movie Category:Fanon Works